In general, a door locking device for a vehicle is provided with a lock-unlocking lever rotated, towards locking and unlocking positions in a lock-unlocking mechanism. The lock-unlocking lever is normally connected through a rod to a knob for locking and unlocking the lever and a key-cylindrical device, and the connecting ends thereof project from a door locking body outwards.
Therefore, a wire, etc. are inserted into a clearance of the door, and the lock-unlocking lever is rotated in the unlocking direction, so that the vehicle or the luggage therein may be stolen.
To solve the problems mentioned above, there have been proposed various kinds of door locking devices having a structure for preventing the theft such that the lock-unlocking lever cannot be easily rotated from the outside.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Mode Application No. 61-130365, the applicant of which is the one of the present application, discloses such a door locking device in which a protector for preventing the theft is provided in a connecting portion between a rod connected to a key-cylindrical device and a lock-unlocking lever so that a wire, etc. are not easily engaged with the lock-unlocking lever. In such a door locking device, the structure of the theft preventing device is complicated and the number of parts is large, and a large number of operations is needed to manufacture and assemble the device, thereby increasing the cost of the door locking device.